Safety in warehouses, factories and even big box stores is an issue of importance to manufacturers, workers, employers, employees, customers, bystanders and even insurance companies. Today, there are over 680,000 forklift accidents annually in the United States of America. Forty percent of these accidents, or 272,000 accidents, involve pedestrians. Of these nearly 100,000 are accidents result in injury, and sometimes death.
A typical cost to the employer is over $400,000 per serious injury, in direct costs. However, there are numerous “soft” costs including down time, lost productivity, time required to investigate accidents, low morale, and negative publicity within the company and in the community—and with customers.
There is a need in the art to continue to address workplace accidents and to reduce effective risks associated therewith. Companies that brand themselves and their customers as companies who put worker safety at the forefront tend to be increasingly more successful in the marketplace.